


Affinity for Brass

by elliejw02, Pxsitivelynegative



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens - Freeform, Eventual Smut?, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, James Madison mentioned, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Modern Era AU, Thomas Jefferson mentioned - Freeform, band au, hamilton musical, this is my very first fic they don't exactly cover this subject in boarding school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliejw02/pseuds/elliejw02, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxsitivelynegative/pseuds/Pxsitivelynegative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You like me?"<br/>"Of course! Why do you think I agreed to let you teach me how to play trumpet? Certainly not my affinity for brass!"<br/>Alexander Hamilton offers to teach his friend John Laurens the trumpet, but he begins fantasizing about him during practice. Laurens feels the same way, and mischief ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alexander's Trumpet

“Great job John. Keep it up,” Alexander laughed. Laurens’ face reddened for reasons besides his trumpet playing. Alexander’s laugh was just the perfect mix of breathy and gravelly. It was the kind of laugh that makes a smile creep onto your face, or in John Laurens’ case, a light blush. The sound caused Laurens to stop breathing for just a moment, however, it was very unfortunate timing as Alexander was going over some breathing exercises. It had proved to be more difficult than he had thought, as Laurens had only ever played the violin and had never laid a finger on a wind instrument before today. Alexander had spent his whole life perfecting his trumpet playing (as he usually did with all of his hobbies), and had offered to teach Laurens how to play. One could only wonder if Alexander really wanted to teach Laurens how to play, or if he just needed an excuse to talk to Laurens alone.  
“Alex,” Laurens asked. “How do you play… notes?”  
Alexander grinned at how eager John was to learn. “We’ll learn notes later. For now, we just need to get you to play with a correct embouchure”  
“And how does one go about doing that?” Laurens questioned. He tried not to seem like an idiot but that was a bit hard, considering he had never played trumpet before and he happened to be learning from the man who could perfect nearly everything on the first try.  
“Okay,” Alexander took Laurens’ mouthpiece and wiped it off with the hem of his shirt. “First, you have to moisten your lips.” Laurens giggled a bit at his usage of ‘moist’, but was quickly silenced when Alex’s tongue grazed along his lips, making them look irresistible. He couldn’t focus as his mind raced with images of his own tongue running along Alex’s soft lips, as he tangled his fingers in the man’s luscious hair and pulled softly. Alexander pursed his perfect lips before speaking, and the sound of his voice snapped John’s attention back to the lesson.  
“Next, you put it on your lips and buzz,” Alex could see John forming another question and continued. “Which you do by closing your lips and blowing gently.” Laurens’ eyes widened as his thoughts from before surfaced again, though this time John’s tongue was much, much lower. The new string of thoughts caused yet another wave of warmth to creep up his neck to his cheeks. He suppressed the images and shifted in his seat uncomfortably before noticing Alexander holding his mouthpiece towards him.  
Laurens snatched back the mouthpiece. “Like this?” Laurens tried to buzz as hard as he could, causing his jowls to ache.  
“Good- for a beginner,” Alexander snickered, causing John to try (and fail) to push him off of his seat. Alex felt the air cooling the spot on his shoulder where John’s hand had been and thought about what his hand would feel like elsewhere on his body. Clearing his throat in an attempt to clear his mind, Alex pressed on with the lesson.  
“Now we can attempt to learn some notes.”  
Sliding the mouthpiece into place, John hesitantly rested his fingers on the keys. “Alright, let’s learn some scales first.” Alexander wrapped his arm around the other man to rest his fingers over Laurens’. John ignored the lack of space between their bodies, and the heavy feeling of Alex’s chest on his back. Once John graduated from just buzzing to playing a few shaky notes, Alexander pressed down different fingers at a time to form a concert C scale. “Good,” Hamilton approved. Letting go of Laurens, he flipped through his folder on the floor of his room before taking a sheet of fingerings out and setting it on the music stand. John bit his tongue to hold back a whine from the sudden loss of contact, before focusing on the notes organized into small hills and simple patterns. He forced himself to stare at the page instead of Alex’s hands resting on his lap, but couldn’t help wishing that they were still wrapped around his body. It didn't help that the window in Alex's dorm had been left open by his stubborn roommate, causing the whole place to develop a slight chill that John wasn't prepared for.

“Do you think that you can play that on your own?” Alexander asked, gesturing at the paper in front of them. Laurens nodded and played the best he could, which really wasn't that bad, considering it hadn't been an hour since he had first picked up the instument. Alexander applauded loudly, which seemed to echo in the small room. “That was amazing, John!” Laurens turned scarlet at the compliment and smiled.

\- 

Alexander sat in his room playing a number of different music pieces. Since his roommate was out with his friend Thomas, he had invited John over for another lesson. Glancing at the clock he noticed that it was almost 5, the time he and John had agreed to meet. Almost as if Laurens had heard his thoughts, there was a knock on the door.  
“Come in!” Alexander yelled loud enough to be heard through the door. Laurens stepped in and after closing the door behind him, he sat down on the floor, crossing his legs underneath his body.  
“Hey Alex,” Laurens smiled. Alex wished John would never stop smiling, it was nearly a work of art and alex could admire it all day.  
“Why hello there, John,” Alexander returned John’s wide grin and joined him on the floor, grabbing his music on the way down.  
“That’s some nice music you were playing,” John complimented.  
“Of course it was. I’m basically your teacher, remember?” Alex laughed, while Laurens simply rolled his eyes and sighed. He seemed to be studying the pages, no doubt translating the notes into fingerings that he could understand easier.  
Alexander took this opportunity to scoot himself closer to Laurens. “You’re not too bad either,” he breathed. Laurens rested his head on Alexander’s shoulder. Alexander, obviously receiving the message, put his arm around Laurens.  
“I’m having fun learning trumpet,” John noted, sinking deeper into Alexander.  
“I sure as hell hope you are!” Alex laughed before gently lapsing into the comfortable silence. He could stay here forever, just the two of them, Laurens under his arm practically purring like a content kitten. Alex drifted into a daydream of sitting in the park like this, watching the sunset. He imagined the navy sky streaked with golden clouds, shifting eventually to a deep indigo with the stars twinkling dimly. The moonlight illuminated John’s freckles, the constellations on his face rivaling the beauty of the ones above. Alex was pulled out of his dream by a harsh phone buzz. John shook out from under Alex's arm and stood up, reaching for the phone in his pocket.  
“I have to go, sorry for not actually practicing,” Laurens sighed after reading the message.  
“No worries, it was nice to take a break.” Alex stood to open the door for him. As he turned to say goodbye, he met John’s eyes and saw something he couldn’t quite read. Was it… Hesitation? Alex didn’t have to guess anymore, as he felt John’s hand on the back of his neck pulling him into a slow kiss. After almost a minute, Laurens pulled away and rested his forehead on Alex’s, taking time to catch his breath. Suddenly he let go of Alex, opened the door himself, and left. Unable to move, Alexander could only stand there and blush profusely. For the first time in his life, Alexander Hamilton was speechless. 

-

“Hey Alex. It’s almost 5:30, did you want to practice still?” Laurens asked the man who was sitting on his bed, 20 minutes after practice was supposed to have started. Hamilton reminded him of the statue, The Thinker, with his elbows resting on his knees. He held his chin, as if he was trying to keep himself from looking in John's direction. Laurens cautiously walked closer to the silent Alexander Hamilton. “Is something wrong?” Alex had never been quiet as long as he had been alive, and the lack of words frightened him. Laurens lifted Alex’s chin off of his hand to look him in the eye.  
“I was just wondering...” Alex paused, “What happened yesterday?” Laurens stepped back from the bed, dropping his chin harshly.  
“Awesome, wow! You don’t like me do you? The one time I act on impulse instead of waiting and you don't-,” Alexander interrupted Laurens before he could finish his thought,  
“No. It’s not like that at all. I just didn’t know you felt that way... you know… about me”.  
The statement seemed to take Laurens by surprise as he smiled shyly. “Of course, I thought it was obvious! Why do you think I accepted your invitation to teach me trumpet? Certainly not because of my affinity for brass!” Alexander chuckled, a nervous blush settling over his cheeks.They fell silent for a few moments, Laurens’ grin faltered before he sucked in a deep breath.  
“Do you… feel the same?”  
Alexander laughed, “Why do you think I wanted to teach you to play trumpet?” This time, Alexander initiated the kiss. Standing from the bed, he closed the gap between them in one stride and caught John’s sides with his hands, holding him a little tighter than he needed to. He felt John lift his arms quickly to wrap around his neck,drawing them closer. Suddenly, Alex pulled away, winking, and with a grin he grabbed his music stand and set up for practice.  
“Okay, now play a Bb scale,” Alexander instructed. Laurens played the scale perfectly. Alex raised his hand for a high five, but Laurens rolled his eyes and playfully punched Alexander’s shoulder instead. Alexander tried his hardest to make it seem like the punch didn’t hurt at all, when it did. Very much. Laurens laughed at Alex’s obvious wince, noting the way his mouth pulled into a pout, exaggerating his plump bottom lip. He stared for a moment before placing a quick kiss on his cheek, pulling a wide smile from the other boy.  
“We should play a duet,” Alexander decided. Thumbing through his folder again, Alex pulled out a new page. “This one,” he read the title, “Ode to Joy. You should be able to play this easily-if you’ve been practicing,” Alexander teased.  
“I’ll play the second part, then?” John challenged. After getting themselves situated and their horns warmed up, Alex counted them off and they began playing. They finished with minor mistakes and broke out into a fit of giggles.  
“Great job! You didn’t suck!” Alexander joked. He swore that he could hear John say under his breath: “I could if you wanted me to.” Alex took the liberty of glancing at the man next to him, catching the slightest hint of-  
Aaron Burr barged into the room, making both Alex and John jump. Aaron scoffed at the two “fools”.  
“What are you even doing in here?” Aaron stared at the two, standing extremely close to one another. Alexander saw Burr examining the little amount of space between him and Laurens and stepped away from him, only making the situation worse.  
“I’m teaching him how to play trumpet,” Alexander said, trying to sound confident but his voice betrayed him. “I thought you were going to be out all night with Thomas?”  
“He got drunk and started making out with James Madison so I left. I guess I’ll leave you two alone too.” Burr shook his head and walked out of the room. "Just promise me you won't have sex in my bed!"

After he was sure Burr was gone, Laurens broke out into sidesplitting laughter. At first Alexander gave him a puzzled look, but soon began laughing just as hard. If anyone walked in on the two grown men laughing like madmen, there would be an awkward situation to explain.  
Alexander stepped close to Laurens again. He pecked gently at Laurens’ cheek and jaw, making him hum in pleasure. Alex sighed before finally touching his lips to Laurens’. John returned the action, pushing Alex back to sit on his bed. John climbed on top of his lap without breaking contact. Alex took his hands and latched onto John’s ass, pinning him in place. As they continued kissing, Laurens laced one hand into his hair and pulled gently, which caused Alex to dig his nails into John. The sudden pain elicited a sharp gasp from John. Alex reluctantly pulled himself away from John, not wanting to move too fast however badly he wanted to pick Laurens up and pin him between the wall and himself. They stared at each other, both flushed and breathing heavily. John pouted for a moment before leaning his head on Alexander’s shoulder and closing his eyes. Alex lifted the man off of his lap, but didn’t let him stray far as he climbed into bed, dragging John with him and turning so they were face to face.  
“I wish Burr could stay away forever.” John joked, the mischief in his eyes evident, leaving nothing to the imagination as to what might happen if Burr didn’t happen to live there as well.  
“Me too.” Alex pulled John tight against his chest, not letting him go. The last thing he saw before drifting into a pleasant dream was the forgotten music stand, left in the middle of the room.


	2. What's In a Trumpet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think we're ready to be... in love?"

Alexander awoke to John’s fingers gently combing through his hair. Laurens rested his hand on the side of his head, laughing gently at his grogginess.  
"No, don't stop," Alex mumbled and leaned into Laurens’ fingers, inviting him to continue playing with his hair. Laurens complied and resumed brushing through the long strands of hair that were no longer constrained by the usual hair tie. Alex always wore his hair up, he found that it was easier to play without worrying about a strand falling in front of his face, but John thought it suited him. He said that it made him look professional, even though they were just freshmen. It was kind of funny that they had both ended up in band for it being their first year, John thinks it must have been that they had a small program and could use the extra people. As Alex closed his eyes and snuggled up closer to him, John sighed in content. The man curled up against his chest filled his heart with such warmth that he didn’t feel the cool morning air leaking through the open window. The only indication that it might be too cold for his- Boyfriend? Lover? He would have to ask Alex about it over breakfast- was the shiver he felt in the man despite the warmth his body was radiating.  
"Do you want me to get you another blanket?" Laurens asked Alexander, who was not willing to move out of the comfort of the bed and John’s chest.  
Alex mumbled, "No, s’okay," and tried his hardest to keep John down before he got up and grabbed the blanket anyway.  
"Why’d you do that?" Alexander whined after using every last bit of his body strength to sit up after John had so carelessly let him go. John just laughed and covered Alex in the blanket, crawling under it to join him- it was a little chilly.  
“Do you want anything?” Alexander offered, as he was awake now and able to move.  
“Like what?” John questioned, curious to see if Alex had thought this far. He thought for a moment, “Coffee? Eggs? Pancakes? An–“ Laurens cut off Hamilton.  
“Pancakes!” He shrieked, all tiredness gone at the prospect of his favorite breakfast food. John grabbed Alexander’s hand and dragged him out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, pulling him along like a tired parent on Christmas morning.  
“So, where might the pans be?” Laurens questioned, for he hadn’t been in Alex’s dorm long enough to make food before.  
“In one of the cabinets. Maybe?” Alex didn’t seem too sure. He wasn’t used to cooking, late nights spent studying and practicing left him with the quick Mac and cheese or ramen, typical college student food. Aaron on the other hand, should've been studying to be a culinary artist. He prepared new recipes every night, which had the fridge filled with leftovers that Alex made sure to tell him tasted like garbage. He should have a pan somewhere in this tiny kitchen.  
“Alright. We better get looking then!” John said, resting his hands firmly on his hips in a Wonder Woman pose before dashing to open numerous counters in Alexander’s kitchen. The two searched for a pan as if they were young children searching for the best egg on Easter morning. Finally, Alex shouted to John that he had found it. Laurens pulled his head out of the cabinet, narrowly escaping a painful bruise.  
"Great! So do you have any eggs, butter, milk, or flour?" John, once again, looked around on the counters, unable to find these ingredients.  
"I don't think I have any eggs," Alex paused. "Actually, I don't have any of those ingredients.” John sighed and grabbed his car keys off of the counter.  
“Come on, Alex. Let’s get those eggs!” He skipped out the door, but came back in for a moment to put his shoes on and then darted back out leaving Alexander confused. They were in their rumpled clothes from the day before, and John’s hair was the messiest it's ever been. Alex didn't even think to check the time as he slowly put on his shoes.  
“You slowpoke! We aren't going to get to burn the pancakes by forgetting about them and making out at this pace,” John sang from the hallway. That woke him up. Hamilton almost tripped over himself to grab the keys before joining Laurens. 

-

“It's 6:30, John,” Alex whined as they pulled into the closest supermarket parking lot. Alex had managed to stay awake long enough to get into the car, but with the dark roads and the slight rocking of the car, he was out in a flash. He had only woken up because John accidentally hit the curb while turning, giving the cabin a vicious shake.  
“I know, but how were you expecting to make me pancakes without ingredients?” John pretended to scold, ignoring Alexander's grumbling as he unbuckled and got out of the car. Walking around, John opened the passenger side door like an usher for Alex, who indelicately stumbled out of the car and stretched out as far as he could. John watched as the hem of his shirt rode up, revealing his belly button and hips that weren't covered by the low riding jeans he was wearing. John admired his not quite abs, and the delicate outline of his chest. Alex wasn't a very strong man, he didn't leave time for himself to work out or go for a run between his studies and band. John didn't exercise too much himself, but he had enough meat on his bones to be called fit. Once Alex was done yawning and was awake enough to walk, John grabbed his hand and gently pulled him into the store.  
It turned out Alex didn't go shopping, period. He was useless in finding aisles, let alone figuring out where the individual items were.  
“C’mon Hamilton, pick up the pace! I've gotten three out of six ingredients, you're slacking!” Laurens laughed as he chucked the sugar easily into the cart that they had picked up at the door.  
“What are the ingredients again?” Alexander questioned, as he had been daydreaming and could not quite remember what they were.  
“You really aren't a morning person, huh?” Laurens joked. “I guess that's a strike on your boyfriend card.”  
“Boyfriend card?” Alex said, puzzled. He hadn't thought about what to call their relationship. Were they dating? Just messing around?  
“Um, yeah, I figured if we’re going to be in love, we should be boyfriends,” John said hesitantly, leaning into the cart to steer it towards their last ingredient: flour.  
“Well...wait we’re in love?” Alex reeled, his head spinning. He put his hand on the cart to stop John from walking any farther.  
“Do you think we’re ready to be….in love?” He added emphasis on the word as if it were  
illegal to say. Laurens let his hands fall from the cart.  
“You-you don’t,” Laurens stammered, tears forming in his eyes. He sniffled trying to hold back tears.  
“I mean, John-”  
“No. It's fine.” John tried to steel his jaw, but when Alex reached for his arm, he pulled away like he was scalded. At first he couldn't do anything but squeeze his hands into fists but once the tears started to fall, he ran out of the store. Alex’s knees started to wobble and collapse under him. Short breaths and sniffles could be heard from the broken boy. Once he could control his breathing well enough, Alexander shakily stood up and looked outside the store. Laurens’ car was nowhere to be found. Alex sighed and pushed the cart towards to checkout counter after picking up a bag of flour and dropping it harshly into the cart, thinking that he could at least make pancakes with Burr. After paying for the food, Alex pushed the cart outside slowly, thinking. He had no way home, a cart full of ingredients he would never use, and a broken hearted boy probably driving as fast and as far away from Alexander as he could, all before 7am. Leaning against the bike racks with a sigh, Alex dialed his phone. After a few rings, a very tired, very French voice answered.  
“Oui, que voulez-vous, il est sept heures.”  
“Hey Lafayette. It's Alex.”  
“Mais oui, bonjour mon ami! What is up my dude?” Lafayette chirped despite his previous hostility. Getting a call from one of his best friends was always welcomed, even if it was early.  
“I, uh, I need a ride. I kind of, broke someone's heart and he left me at the store. Can you come pick me up?”  
“Of course, mais you will need to spill all of your beans to me while I drive!”  
“I'll also help you with your English slang and figurative language, sounds like you could use a lesson.” Alex laughed. His French friend could always find a way to make him feel better, even if he was the most confused he’d ever been in his life. Yes, being bisexual had been hard to come to terms with, but ruining his first male relationship was throwing him for the loop of a lifetime. He gave Lafayette the address and told him to hurry up before ending the call and watching the road. He noted how quiet it had been when he drove here with Laurens, and now the Earth seemed to have caught up with them. Them. “Are we still an us?” Alex thought out loud to himself.  
It took a sharp blast of a car horn to shake Alex out of his trance-like thoughts. Lafayette was pulled up right next to Alex, motioning to him through the window to climb into the back of the car.  
“Bonjour mon chère. Tu est how you say, fucked up, non?”  
“Haha real funny, Napoleon. Drive.” Alex fiddled with his phone. He should at least try to text John, right? Typing quickly, Hamilton sends a quick message to John.  
“So, what happened?” A deep voice booms from the front seat, making Alex jump. Of course Lafayette had brought his (boyfriend?) friend, Hercules.  
“Well, you know the boy I had been telling you about from orchestra? The one I’ve been teaching trumpet to, John Laurens?” Alex started.  
“Yes, and? How did you end up getting stranded at the supermarket with….what is that, baking ingredients?” Herc motioned with his hand at the bags filling the other seat of the car.  
“I- We kissed, a lot, and he slept over at my house. Then I offered to make breakfast and we could barely find a pan, let alone ingredients so he drove me to the store- it was 6:30 in the morning, mind you! I am not a morning person, and he should know that. He's in college too, he should at least have respected my need for sleep instead of stumbling around a shop before the sun even came over the horizon- anyway, we were finding ingredients and he called me his boyfriend, and I didn't know what to call our relationship or how to answer, so I think I freaked him out by not answering him when he said he loved me- did I mention that? He said he loves me- or, at least he did before I stood there like a fucking idiot and broke his heart…” Alex trailed off. He had been talking for a while now and no one had tried to stop him. That was new. “So… What do I do, guys?”  
“Ah merde, my dear. I'm not sure that we can help you, but I believe the thing that is best would be to wait until he calms down, and then tell him how you feel. Do you love him too?” Lafayette pulled into the driveway in front of the dorms. Alex hadn't seen John’s car in his usual parking spot, where had he gone? He hadn't texted Alex back, but he guessed that it was fair, as he wouldn't text a man that just make him feel like shit, either.  
Alex sat in the backseat of Lafayette’s car, focusing on the very interesting hangnails he had, instead of the holes being drilled into his head from the intense stares of the two in front. Did he love John? Alex took a deep breath,  
“Well…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhehehehehe fun times, huh? i love cliffhangers. Who's ready for Alex to say what he thinks? (not that he doesn't already) Thank you so much for reading!! As always, please leave a comment or kudos or subscribe for more Lams heartbreak ;)) 
> 
> -French Translations-  
> “Oui, que voulez-vous, il est sept heures.”- "Yes, what do you want, it's 7am."  
> “Mais oui, bonjour mon ami!"- "Why yes, hello my friend!"  
> mais- but  
> "Bonjour mon chère."- "Hello my dear."  
> merde- shit  
> ~  
> I'm so sorry if these are wrong, it's a choppy mix of my one year of studying French and google translate eek


	3. You are the worst, Burr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's all Burr's fault. I can make good pancakes, I promise!"

“I- I love him,” Alexander smiled breathlessly as he lept out of the car carrying the grocery bags, slamming the door closed with his hip.  
“He’ll probably be here for a while,” Herc said with a wink. Laf nodded and pulled out of the driveway, trying not to giggle too loudly. The two drove back home to, most likely, make out.   
Alexander put down the groceries in the hallway before he took a deep breath and pounded on his door. Nervously, he cracked his knuckles, hoping that it would be John shuffling around in his dorm and not Burr. Slowly, the door cracked open, exposing the man whom Alexander had hurt so dearly. His eyes were red and puffy. Alex’s heart sunk to think that he was the reason this man was a sniffling, crying, lump. Hesitantly, Alex stepped towards Laurens and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m sorry. I really am. I do love you,” He whispered into John’s ear, closing his eyes to fully enjoy the hug. John pushed Alexander back and wiped at his face with the sleeve of his sweater. His sweater being Alex’s high school sweatshirt that draped over John’s chest in just the right way. Alex spoke up again. “I love you a lot Laurens. I've never been in a relationship with, well, a man before and I didn't know how to feel. I haven't felt this way about anyone before, and it scared me, but i’m not scared anymore. I know that you feel the same way- at least I hope you do, I understand if you don't because I was a massive dick- but I wish, my dear Laurens, that I could prove that I love you by actions rather than words.” He took a deep breath and looked at Laurens with genuine tears in his eyes. He couldn't stand having someone feel so helpless because of him. If Laurens didn't forgive him, he would understand, but Alex couldn't bear to think of losing this man that he has wanted for so long over a simple “I love you”.  
“Well, did you bring the ingredients?” Laurens sighed.  
Alexander let out the breath he had been holding, and he gestured towards the grocery bags in the hall that held everything they had picked out earlier. John peeked out of the door, examining the bags as if he had x-Ray vision. He nodded to Alex, who picked up the bags and dashed to the kitchen. He set the bags down on the tiny table, while John planted both of his hands down on the table and examined the contents.  
“Alright. We need a bowl,” he started, again searching for wherever Burr keeps his cooking utensils. Pulling one out of the bottom cabinet, he dropped it on the table where Alex was waiting for instruction. “Now, measuring cups.”   
“Oh! I know where those are, here,” Alex said proudly as he opened up another cabinet, careful not to spill everything. He pulled out the set of metal measuring cups that were attached by a small carabiner. Burr, being the chef he was, probably attached these to his belt clip to prepare for war. Laurens, looking over Alexander’s shoulder scoffed a little at the cabinet that was stuffed to the brim with pots, pans, spoons, and a variety of other cooking utensils. Alex shut the cabinet and stood back up, setting down the needed materials.   
“Alright John. Pancake time,” Alex craned his neck to kiss Laurens, standing close behind him. Grabbing the large pan, Alex turned the knob controlling the gas stove to a ‘high’ setting, stepping back away from the hot ball of fire under the pan. Meanwhile, Laurens started mixing together the dry ingredients, using Burr’s measuring cups to add in the precise amounts. After thoroughly mixing, Laurens grabbed the egg preparing to crack it open into the bowl. Alex grabbed the egg from Laurens, giggling all the while. He knocked the egg against the counter, breaking it perfectly into the bowl. The egg white and unharmed egg yolk sat on top of the mountain of powder almost elegantly. That is, until Laurens pushed Alexander out of the way and stuck his whisk in the bowl, mixing the ingredients into a mush. After it was all mixed, albeit a few lumps that John insisted were necessary, Alex dipped his finger into it and popped it into his mouth. His eyes went wide with the realization that it didn't taste good at all. He cringed at the taste, rushing to pour himself a glass of juice.  
“You thought it would be sweeter, didn't you?” Laurens taunted, “rookie mistake”. At this, Alex- after carefully setting down his glass- shoved Laurens back, knocking a blizzard of flour to the ground. Laurens pulled himself back with Alex’s shoulder. He pressed his chest to alex’s back, vaguely aware of the other man’s laugh shaking his body. Alex turned his head and kissed john’s head.   
“Right. Now let's actually cook these, yeah?” Alexander suggested, reaching in to grab a ladle out of the drawer. John reluctantly let go because he was pretty sure cuddling around the stove could get dangerous, quickly. As Alex pressed the ladle into the bowl, it filled up with batter. He lifted the spoon up over the pan, pouring slowly to form a perfect circle. The pancake batter started sizzling, bubbles forming around the edges. After watching the circle for a minute, Alex decided that side was cooked. He searched quickly for the spatula needed to flip the pancake around. “Why does burr put everything away so damn thoroughly?” Alex cried. Opening the last drawer in the entire kitchen, he found it but it was too late. The pancake’s edges were charred.   
Alex sighed and started to scrape up the black puck before Laurens interrupted.  
”It's ok! I love burnt pancakes!” He placed his hands over Alex’s shoulders reassuringly. Alex looked over at Laurens, who was staring at the dense oval-like cake.   
“Alex?” John paused, “I think it's done”. Alex snapped back to reality, grabbing the spatula and picking up the dark brown disc. He grabbed a plate and plopped it on.   
Laurens look at the way his face fell. “Don't worry you'll do better next time,” attempting to console his now boyfriend- again.   
“It's all Burr’s fault, I can make good pancakes, I promise! Here, go sit down. I'm making you another one. It's a surprise,” Alex muttered to himself, walking back towards the stove. John stood awkwardly for a moment before scrambling to the table and chowing down on the crispy pancake before him. He wasn't lying when he said he liked burnt pancakes, any food that he could get was good; He's a college student for christ’s sake. Alex smiled to himself and carefully ladled the batter into the pan once more. After the second pancake was finished, he lifted it onto the plate. Smiling to himself at his perfect, golden-brown concoction, Alex set down the plate in front of John.   
John beamed, “A turtle?” he screamed, almost too loudly. Turtles were his favorite animal, and the topic that they had actually bonded over. Alex had noticed John sketching one on his music, and questioned “Why a turtle?”. And from there they became friends and well now, boyfriends.  
“Of course! Why wouldn’t I make a turtle? Also, hey, it’s not burnt either!” As Alex continued to compliment his work, Laurens agreed with him all the while. He was so glad to see that just making him a cute albeit lopsided turtle pancake had made Alex so proud of himself. John wolfed down the fluffy, perfect-shaped pancake in record time.   
“Alright Xander. Time to make you a new pancake!” John exclaimed. Alexander looked at him a bit strangely, as no one had ever called him ‘Xander’ before. Though, he had to admit, he kind of liked it. John waltzed into the kitchen, grabbing the designated batter ladle. He tried to decide what design might be better than Alex’s turtle. Though art was not his forte, John decided to create a smiley-face pancake. Quickly, he dropped two small circles for eyes and a small curve for a smile. After letting these slightly cook to achieve a contrast in color, he poured a large spoonful over it. Soon, the pancake was completely cooked, and John expertly carried it to Alex’s plate on the spatula.   
“Oh…” Alexander said, trying to sound disappointed, “this is all you could do?” Alex looked up at Laurens’ fallen face before breaking out into a fit of laughter. He stood up and wrapped his arms around John’s neck, whispering into his ear, “No… Really it looks amazing”. Alex pressed a quick kiss to John’s lips before sitting down to eat the pancake so graciously created by his one and only, John Laurens.   
“Do you want any butter or syrup with that?” Laurens suggested before pausing to think. “Do you even have syrup?”  
“Actually,” Alex said, almost as cocky as Jefferson would be, “I do!” He grabbed the half-filled bottle of ‘Imitation Syrup’ and swirled it around in front of John. “Did you want any?” Alex asked before looking at John’s empty plate. “I guess you have nothing to put it on. How about I make you another one? Hell, I’ll make two more!” Alexander rushed back to the kitchen with his plate to make two more. After about 5 minutes, he came back with a plate loaded with pancakes. “The bottom ones might be a bit cold, but they will still taste good,” Alex blushed, setting down the plate. He served Laurens one almost circular pancake, letting him take the syrup first. After Lauren’s pancake had been drenched in the sticky syrup, Alex grabbed the bottle and put his pancake through the same treatment. Grabbing their forks, they both dug into their pancakes, covering their faces with messy syrup.   
The door shook from a forceful knock- Aaron was back. With an eye roll that was so exaggerated you could almost see his brain, Alex walked over and slowly pulled open the door to prevent Aaron from knocking into his face.   
“You can come in,” Alexander motioned towards the inside of the dorm, “We weren't doing anything. Might I ask, what happened to your key?” Burr explained that he had lost it during a party with his friends, who were juniors though everyone currently in the dorm was a freshman. Aaron, obviously still drunk, slung his arm around Alexander. “How has your day been?” He asked, incredibly close to Alex’s face. A smile played at his lips as he glanced down Alex’s face to his mouth before he dragged his gaze back to Alex’s eyes.  
“My day has been fine, Aaron. I made pancakes for my boyfriend,” Alex said hesitantly and stepped away from Burr’s embrace. The air in the room grew tense as Aaron tried to understand that John and Alex were dating, and John tried to comprehend that Aaron Burr had just been trying to flirt with his boyfriend. Alex slid back into his chair across from John and began eating his now cold pancake.  
Laurens unlocked his phone and looked at the time. “Alex? I actually have to leave. I have a concert tonight, and I really have to practice. If you want to come, I’ll text you the details,” John stood up and cleared his plate, dropping them in the sink carefully.   
“Oh okay, when will you be back?” Alex asked with a pout. He hated to be away from John, even if they had only been together for a short time.   
“Probably around 8, the concert starts at 6:30,” John answered. Glancing at the clock, Alex noticed that it was already 11 in the morning. John strode over, gave Alex a kiss, and walked out of the door, ignoring Burr. Aaron feigned an air of hurt towards the boy before stumbling to his room. Alex rolled his eyes. Aaron Burr was possibly the worst roommate you could get. From calling you a dick when he was sober to wanting your dick when he wasn't, it was hell. Soon after he left, Alex received a text from John. 

Crossroads Theatre, 7 Livingston Ave, New Brunswick, NJ  
Hope to see u in the audience! <3 xox

Alex fell onto the couch after clearing his own dishes, and telling himself that he would clean the flour up later. He tossed his phone onto his stomach and smiled to himself at how much he loved John Laurens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy that domestic fluff. I promise we're getting to something u just have to wait and see my dudes. Comment ideas if you have any! Thank you so much for reading ily all so much


	4. Alexander Snoozilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex fucks up, yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER IM SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT BUT I FELT SO BAD I JUST GAVE U WHAT WE HAD IM SORRY ITS STILL SHITTY WORK THO

“Alex!” Burr shook the sleeping man’s shoulders, attempting to wake him from a deep slumber. “Do you want anything for dinner later?” Burr asked, sitting down next to the man’s legs. Alex had fallen asleep right after John left, he wasn't used to being awake and not working. John had made him stop working for almost a whole day! Burr seemed to have slept off the last of his hangover, as he was coherent again. Alex, awoke with a jump, looking around as though he was seeing everything for the first time.  
“Oh...oh my god what time is it?” Alex raced over to the kitchen to see the clock. “5:17…shit,” he muttered under his breath. The concert was a hour away even without traffic.  
“Well you seemed to be in trouble, buddy,” Aaron mocked. He stood, smoothing out his pajama shirt. “Better start writing that apology to your boyfriend.” Spitting the word out like poison, Aaron stalked to his room and slammed the door behind him. Alex bolted to get a nice pair of clothes on and make his bed head look half decent. Around 5:20, Alex was running down the stairs to the parking lot where he saw Burr leaning against his car languidly, checking his watch. He was dressed in a nice suit with a crisp tie, with a completely unnecessary double Windsor knot to boot. He looked stunning.  
“Why the hell are you on my car? Get off, I have to go.” Alex crossed his arms as he said it, trying to prove he was truly inconvenienced by Burr. However tough he thought he was, Alex ended up whining like a toddler who had just lost his favorite toy.  
“I’m coming with you. I want to see what all the rage is about your boy ,” Burr said, winking. Alex just groaned and opened the driver’s side door, sitting down, and jamming his keys into the ignition. Sighing, Alex waited for Burr to gently clip his seatbelt and smooth his suit down before peeling out of the parking lot.  
“So, you had fun with John?” Aaron questioned once they were on the freeway.  
“Of course,” Alex responded, “He’s my boyfriend.” He went bright crimson upon realizing how Aaron would interpret his reply. “Not in that way!” Alexander attempted to defend himself a bit too late, for Burr had gone red from the mugient laughter spilling from his throat.  
“So you guys are official?” Burr prodded.  
“Well, yeah, I've liked him for a while, and I was teaching him trumpet… Then….” He trailed off, glancing at his passenger. Burr didn't seem to be paying attention, not that Alexander was surprised. He was fiddling with his tie though it was as perfect as can be. Slowing to a stop, -damn the five o’ clock rush, Alex thought- he stared longer at him. The mans hair was perfectly groomed, as was his face. Come to think of it, his face was… perfect. Trailing further down to the man’s chest, Alex remembered that Aaron and Thomas were gym buddies. Thomas mostly went just to watch his muscles in the mirrors but Aaron always came home sweaty and out of breath. He couldn't help but think of the toned abs under the perfectly crisp dress shirt. Aaron coughed, drawing Alex out of his imagination and back to the road. There was enough room to move another 10 feet. Yay. Alex got lost in his thoughts as he drove, eventually remembering about John and turning red. He shouldn't be thinking about his asshole roommate this way, he has a boyfriend goddamn it. His grip on the wheel tightened when Aaron shuffled to adjust his tie for the 30th time. Nothing but silence ensued, though Alex did sneeze once. The action surprised Burr and pulled a laugh from both of them.  
Breaking the silence again, Hamilton screamed out.  
“Fuck!” Burr looked up at Alex from his phone game.  
“Are you okay?” Aaron blurted, cautiously placing his hand onto Alexander’s thigh.  
Breathing heavily, he responded through gritted teeth, “No, I’m fine. The traffic is just awful, and some guy almost T-Boned us.”  
“Oh, well at least we’re almost there right?” Burr motioned at the street up ahead.  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
Alex’s breathing slowed and he registered Aaron's hand on his thigh still. The warm weight felt very odd from the man, but it wasn't unwelcome. Alex cleared his throat and Aaron awkwardly removed his hand, placing it in his own lap and playing with the cuff of his jacket. They couldn't see each other but they knew the other was blushing too hard to pretend it was just a sunburn. As Alex pulled into the parking structure, he looked at the clock on the dash. 6:44. Not bad


	5. im so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an update that u probably don't want

i'm sorry to be writing this update to say that this fic is mostly dead. my co author has forgotten about it, and i lost the plot i was going through :( if you would like to suggest ideas for new fics or if you want me to rewrite this one, i'd love any ideas!!! thank you so much for reading, and im sorry.


End file.
